


Late Birthday Present

by terracottaheart



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, forgive me blowjobs, guilty noel, liam is too cute, theyre really in love...again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terracottaheart/pseuds/terracottaheart
Summary: Noel forgets Liam's birthday.





	Late Birthday Present

“Hello?”

“Liam”

Liam hated himself for the way his heart jumped at the sound of his voice, that voice that he wanted to hear a week ago, and was now only hearing because his mother had yelled for him to get the phone while she was cleaning up the kitchen. He didn’t want to hear that voice ever again, not today, not tomorrow, not next September or the one after that. But his body still reacted, and his longing for his brother came back, and his chest was tightening and cracking, and he was sure he could have died at any moment from the pain.

“Liam, answer me.”

“You didn’t call.” His voice was much softer than he intended. He hated sounding like a pansy, especially to Noel, who he hated right now, incase that hadn’t been evident. He hated him so much, but like before the past week transpired, he loved him more than anything.

A sigh and then “kid” was muttered, but Liam wasn’t having it.

“Fuck you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Fuck you for leaving me and fuck you for forgetting my birthday.” Noel swears the boy was about to cry, and if he’d ever hated himself, it was in this moment, and he cursed whoever for allowing him to exist and be the one to hurt Liam.

“I’ve called everyday since then, Liam, what do you -”

“It doesn’t really fuckin’ mean anything if it’s the next day, you cunt,” he hisses, and Noel despises himself even more for finding that hot, but he’s also annoyed because it wasn’t like he meant to not call Liam, he just didn’t, and before he knew it, it was three the next morning and it wasn’t his birthday anymore. 

“Mam said you didn’t want to talk to me. I asked for you everyday.”

“I don’t care. I didn’t want to talk to you and I still don’t want to talk to you,” which they both know is a lie because Liam wishes Noel was the only other person in the world so they could talk forever and do everything together, freely, uninhibited. 

“Come on, give it up,” Noel tries because he’s really doing his best to not get mad at him, knowing that he fucked up, and he really should have called him, and now he’s thinking about the way his eyes would have lit up and how he would have smiled so bright just from hearing Noel’s voice, and  _ fuck, I’m a piece of shit. _

“Too busy with your girlfriends, s’that it? Or are you too busy with your boyfriends? I bet you’re still acting like you don’t like sucking cock,” his voice is lower so their mom won’t hear, and Noel’s face is now red because he’s pissed at the little shit, and any guilt he had faded.

“You don’t fucking know anything. You’re just upset because your big brother didn’t call you. God, I bet you waited by the phone all day and night, didn’t you? You know why? Because you’re -”

“What? I’m what?” Liam asks him, and there’s a slight crack in his voice because, yeah, he did wait by the phone until the sun came up the next morning, and he stayed in bed all day, wondering if Noel even thought about him. He finally concluded around seven that evening that  _ no, Noel doesn’t think about me because Noel doesn’t care, he never did and never will and he’s just using me when he hasn’t got anyone else. _

“Nothing, kid. I’ve gotta go.” But Liam won’t let him have that satisfaction, so he hangs up first and his heart is broken, and he goes upstairs to lock himself in their room, no,  _ his  _ room. Noel doesn’t live there anymore, he doesn’t think of Liam anymore, he doesn’t care anymore.

 

-

 

Noel is back, just for a few days, but he’s back and desperate to see the kid, but he’s nervous, especially when he’s told Liam is out with a friend. 

“A friend? Who?” His poor mom just shrugs, not understanding why his tone was so bitter, so she sent him to lie down, rest for awhile until she calls him down for supper. He does what she says, he can’t fight against her, and he’s beyond exhausted, and he might as well get in some sleep before Liam comes home because God knows he won’t be getting any then. 

He’s woken up three hours later by a sighing Liam who slams the bedroom door shut on accident, stumbling over to his bed and flopping down onto it with a grunt. He doesn’t notice Noel, he doesn’t even know he’s in the house, and Noel just stares at him, knows he’s kinda drunk and can see the content on his face that he always has after sucking Noel’s cock. 

“Have fun?” Noel mutters, and Liam’s eyes shoot open as he sits upright, beautiful brows furrowed in utter confusion. It takes all of Noel’s strength to not kiss him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He spats. Noel sighs,  _ great, he’s still pissed.  _ The last thing he wants is to deal with a pissed off Liam.

“Thought I’d come home for a few days, see the family.”

“I don’t want you here.”

It hurts more than he thought it would because he knows it isn’t a lie, Liam doesn’t lie and his eyes are too honest, and it fucking kills Noel, but he wouldn’t let Liam know that, can’t let him.

“Well, that isn’t really your choice, is it?”

“I hate you.” But there’s the lie, and Noel smiles a little and gets up, walking over to stand by Liam’s bed in front of him, brushing his too-soft hair out of his eyes.

“I love you.” And just like that, Liam melts and those eyes resemble a puppy’s, and he’s pushing his head against Noel’s hand, lips too pink and pretty, and this is all that matters. Noel would give his life for this moment.

“I love you,” the boy says, voice quiet and gentle, and he sits up on his knees so his face is closer to Noel’s, his eyes begging for a kiss, and Noel couldn’t say no if it was the only word he knew, so he leans in and their lips meet for a second, but it’s enough, and Liam forgets everything his brother has ever done to piss him off.

“Tonight, okay?” Liam nods. One more kiss.

 

-

 

Dinner is a living hell, for both of them. Liam shifts uncomfortably because all he can think about is what Noel’s going to do, if they’ll go all the way, if he’ll be able to taste his big brother, if they’ll just kiss, which is fine as long as Noel pushes his hand into his pants. Noel stares at him, tries not to, but he can practically hear every thought running through that head, and it doesn’t help that Liam sucks on his spoon and brushes his foot against Noel’s, who is just trying to eat, not get a hard-on right next to his mom. It seems some things just happen, though.

He’s the first to go up. There’s no way he can justify the bulge in his jeans, so he rushes up to their room as fast as he can without tripping over anything or bumping into walls (he succeeds for the most part), but Liam stays back and helps clean up, much to the surprise of, well, everyone. He does it just to tease Noel, make him wait like Liam has had to do for the past months. Liam also knows that his brother is already hard for him and that Noel won’t do anything until Liam gets up there, so he takes his time. He imagines the little huffs Noel lets out, how he’ll flip through albums and magazines, probably go through Liam’s drawers and breathe in the scent from his clothes (which he’s been caught doing before), and it makes the boy smile.  _ Good,  _ he thinks. He wants him to feel some kind of frustration, something to make him feel how he’s made Liam feel, just in a different way.

When he does finally appear in the doorway of their room, Noel is pissed and horny and his face is red as he stares at Liam who just smiles innocently, his eyelashes fluttering, and if he wasn’t so beautiful, Noel would have rolled his eyes and told him to cut the act. But he was an angel, kind of, looking the way he did right there, leaning against the door that was now closed and locked, and Noel loved him for it. 

“Come here.”

Liam shook his head, staying right where he was. After how Noel had treated him, the least he could do was work for it, and Liam was going to make him.

“Liam -”

“I might go shower.” Noel could have killed him, but instead he took a deep breath and ran his hands over his face and through his hair, and if that didn’t turn Liam on, nothing ever could. He bit into his bottom lip, his own hand running over the button of his jeans, and Noel watches closely, almost curiously, as the button was undone and the zipper unzipped.

“Baby…”

Liam shivered and his breath got caught in his throat. Noel didn’t always call him that, and when he did, it meant he was desperate, that he needed Liam, and that made the boy feel like the stars shone at night just for him (Noel once told him that they did).

“Come over here and I’ll suck you off,” Noel mutters, feeling a bit pathetic saying that, but he knew it would get Liam in front of him, and at that point, he’d do just about anything to be able to touch him. 

The boy shuffled over almost sheepishly, head bowed in the slightest and eyes big and innocent and soft, as was the grip his teeth had on his bottom lip, nibbling just so, and Noel wanted to slap him because who was ever allowed to be so fucking pretty?

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers, and Liam is blushing and looking away, looking so bashful, and Noel’s heart is nearly out of his chest from how fast it’s beating. 

“Noel…”

“Angel,” Noel breathes as he pushes Liam’s shirt up, his lips pressing against the pale skin it had been hiding, and Liam whimpers just  _ so  _ because he’s missed him too much and it’s so sweet and sad all at once, and he hopes Noel never goes away again. “Missed you so much, y’know… thought about you all the time.”

Liam knew he was just playing it up to make up for not calling, and while that made him want to slap him and push him away, he started smiling ‘cause at least Noel was trying. That was good enough for him. 

Noel’s fingers hook into the belt loops of Liam’s jeans, pulling them down slowly, and he rolls his eyes at the fact that Liam isn’t wearing anything under, and Liam laughs a sweet, cute laugh that makes Noel want to roll his eyes forever. A shirt is pushed over the boy’s head, and it falls to the ground before Noel’s hands are running over his chest, fingers brushing his nipples, and Liam exhales, his body leaning closer to the boy seated before him. 

“Did you miss me?”

Liam whimpers again and nods, fingers digging into Noel’s shoulders and he tugs at the fabric of his shirt, Noel peeling it off just to make his baby happy. It was about Liam tonight, forever. 

“Can’t wait until I’m making real money… gonna buy you the prettiest things,” Noel doesn’t exactly know why he’s saying this, but it makes Liam coo, and his hips push against Noel’s touch, so he can’t say it was a bad idea. 

Within seconds, Liam is turned around to lean against the bed and Noel is on his knees, nose rubbing against the head of his baby brother’s cock. His scent is overwhelming, it fills every pore and seeps into his bloodstream, and Noel is breathing Liam and his heart pumps Liam and his mind is all Liam.  _ Liam.  _ He knows he’s going to hurt the boy in the future, it’s inevitable, but right now he’s going to spoil him, give him that love he craves so much. 

Lips wrap around Liam’s cock, and he leans back on the bed with his palms, struggling to keep his eyes open, and Noel finds his persistence adorable. But as his mouth becomes fuller, those eyes flutter shut and that pale neck is exposed, and Noel can’t stop himself from reaching up to wrap his hand around it. This makes Liam’s knees buckle and he whines, Noel shoving a finger into his mouth to shut him up, and Liam sucks and sucks, moaning like a whore, and Noel fucking loves it. 

“Noel,  _ Noel… _ ” 

“Hush,” he instructs him as gently as he can, not wanting to scold him tonight since it was his night and he should be allowed to do whatever he wants, but they also couldn’t risk being caught. 

Noel takes more and more into his mouth until his nose is tickled with those little hairs, evidence of Liam becoming a man instead of that little boy Noel’s always known him as, and it’s sad for a moment but Noel feels good when he thinks about them being old enough to go through life, with each other in whatever ways would be possible. 

He stays there, lets his throat relax a bit, before he starts bobbing his head, Liam looking down to watch his cock disappearing between those pink lips, and it makes him whimper around the finger still in his mouth, some spit spilling from the corner of his mouth. Somehow he still looks so submissive, even with Noel on his knees for him with his cock down his throat. He struggles to not focus on his own throbbing length. 

“Love you so much, Noely… love you s-so much,” Liam gasps, holding onto his wrist as he kept his finger pressed to his lips, kissing and sucking his fingertip with eyes rolled to the back of his head, hips pushing into Noel’s mouth over and over, and Noel takes it because that nickname gives his life meaning and the way Liam says those words makes him remember why they started this in the first place. 

“C’mon, baby,” Noel’s breath is hot against his cock as his mouth travels from the base to his balls, and Noel has never been down there before so Liam’s knees give out, and he falls to sit on the edge of the bed, mouth wide open and eyes shut tighter than before. Noel can’t stop himself from rolling one between his lips, tongue pressed against the flesh while he strokes Liam quick and strict, his hand tight.

It doesn’t take long at all - one or two strokes, and Liam is shooting all over his brother’s face, his cum on Noel’s cheeks and nose and a little in his eyelashes, and the poor boy’s body is quivering and he’s laying down, back arching as he convulses from the aftershocks, fingers pulling at Noel’s hair. 

Noel doesn’t even mind the mess this time, he welcomes it and he wipes it off with his fingers and sucks one into his mouth, putting the other between Liam’s lips, and he watches as the boy squirms and swallows his own release, the moan he lets out vibrating through Noel’s body. 

Standing up, Noel moves Liam so he’s lying right on the bed, pulls the covers over him and kisses his nose, hand brushing his hair back from his face so he can see everything, he doesn’t want to miss a single thing. 

“Happy late birthday, Liam.”


End file.
